gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Durrandon (The Grand Campaign)
House Durrandon is the house of the Storm Kings from the Stormlands. It's seat is Storm's End; an ancient castle raised by Durran Godsgrief, the founder of their line. This old house faced many wars and challenges, but always survived. Now, in these troubled times, they must assume their dominance once again, or suffer the cost that await their defeat. King Argilac I the Arrogant (7981-8000) When the Targaryen invaded the Val in 7996, Argilc taked fear in those strangers and their dragons. He maried his daugther to Gyles Gardener, the fourth son of King Mern IX of the Reach, and from this union was born in 7999 Arcon Durrandon, who for some strange reasons never inherited. He himself maried Jolynne Tarth, sister of Lord Selwyn Tarth, the Hand of the King. From this union was born in 7998 Myrcella Durrandon. When in 7998, the Lords of the Riverlands rebelled against the Targaryen, a coalition of Durrandon, Martel, Lannister and Gardener (known as the Shield of Westeros) decided to attack Aegon, by now using the title of King of the Vale. Mern IX and Argilac were suppose to secure the coasts as Lannister would take Harrenhal. The Dornish would then help en reenforce the coalition army. Argilac and his armies were the firsts to cross Blackwater Rush and enter Aegon's territory. The greatest battle of the Rebellion happens at the Antlers, when the armies of the Stormlands, the Reach and the Rock fought the Targaryen's host. During the battle, both Mern IX and Argilac were killed by Balerion and Aegon, trying to kill the invader. Queen Argella I (8000-8006) As the daughter of Argilac, she inherited his kingdom after his death in the hand of the Targaryen. Even if Mern IX and Argilac died, the battle of Duskendale was a great victory for the coalition. The troop of the Gardener were then sieging Dragonstone, and victory seems in sight. But the troops of Aegon rapidly destroyed the Gardener forces in Dragonstone. He then sailed for Sunspear, where he captured most of the Martell, including the Prince. Then, in 8001, the new King of the Reach cowardly decided to surrender and bend the knee in front of Aegon, ending the colation effort to stop the King. With there armies mostly destroyed by the war, both Argella and Loren, King of the Rock, decided to returned home. In 8002, she felt in love with her Hand, Lord Selwyn Tarth, with who she felt in love. She then gave birth to their child, Lia Durrandon, their bastard daughter who was legitimized the following year. In 8004, Selwyn even proposed to divorce from his wife to married Argella, but needing her alliance with the Gardener, she refused. Selwyn then fought her husband Gyles Gardener, who killed Selwyn in front of her eyes as a warning for her futur loved. But she didn't listen and took Lord Osney Stokeworth as her lover after Selwyn's death. After Selwyn's death, she wanted to name his son Matthos Hand, but he was too young. She decided to name Lady Alyssa Bywater her Hand during Matthos's young, after which he would become Hand. In 8006, the Loren had already bend the knee in front of Aegon, leaving the Stormlands and Dorne as the last independant kingdoms. After the fall of Dorne, Argella fought the Gardener armies, charged to conquer the Stormlands for their king . In the end, Argella was killed by one of Aegon's men. Her death brought the end of the Kingdom of the Stormlands, ending 10 years of violence and conquest for Aegon. Lady Lia (8006-8020) For unknown reasons, Arcon refused to rule after his mother, which left heir only other child, Lia, the legitimized bastard of Queen Argella and Lord Selwyn Tarth. Only 4 years old at the time, she was forced to submit in front of Aegon. The king accepted that she keep the Stormlands if she maried his third son. Realising it would mean the end of the Durrandon, the regent refuse, and with the pression of the great lords Westeros, the king back off and let Lia keeped the Stormlands without condition. At the age a 6, she was already bettrot to Alleras Dayne, 5 years old more older than her. Saddly, no child was ever born from their union. She was first raised by Lord Tristan Massey until the age of 9, when Orys Baratheon took her as his squire under an order of Aegon. During her time with Orys, she rapidly became one of the best fighters of Westeros, to the point she was even knighted years latter by her half-brother Matthos Tarth. She also discovered that Orys was not as bad as Aegon, and that he had honor. When Orys's daughter, who was married to Aegon's first son, gave birth to a bastard, the King entered in grat rage. He wanted to kill Orys wife for what he called an insult. Lia, being a bastard herself, support Orys in the debate. She was present during the duel between Aegon and Orys. When Orys died at the hand of Aegon, she cried, loosing the man who had been like a father for her. After the death of Orys, Aegon executed the baratheon daugther. By 8020, the act of the Kinslayer King provoked shock through Westeros. North, refusing to fallow a Kinsalyer, rebelled to bring Aegon down. Lord Aerion Baratheon, son of Orys, decided to ruled the Iron Isles for himself, refusing to serve the man who murdered his father. Lord Darklyn of the Northern Reach did the same, claiming his own independance of the Kinslayer. Of all the Lord Paramount that didn't already rebelled, Durrandon was the only one to still keep neutrality in the conflicts. Lia, who wanted to regain independance from the mad monster that was Aegon, first decided to judge the war before acting. In the end, she decided to go independant, pushed and forced by her brother Matthos Tarth. Saddly, Every rebellion against the King were crushed in the same year they beginned, and by the end of 8020, Aegon was still standing. The Stormlands were taken from her, and she as executed by the Mad King Aegon. Lady Myrcella (8020-8022) (Lived after her reign) Lady Myrcella was the daughter of King Argilac and the sister of Queen Argella. She rapidly maried to Lord Matthos Tarth, a great supporter of the Stormlands's independance. When Lia was executed, all the vassals of house Durrandon were taken, leaving them only with Storm's End. Again, Arcon refused to inherite the family title, and disappeared shortly after his sister's death, probably fearing for his own life. Being their aunt, Myrcella inherited what was left of the Durrandon lands. Her son being a Tarth, her death will bring the end of House Durrandon, with maybe the exception of Arcon and his possible future children. But even then, the Durrandon will loose all their titles after her, passing them to the Tarth. In 8022, Aegon revoked every lands olded by the Durrandon and gave them to his fourth Vaemond, who then became Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Ironically, it is the same fourth son Aegon wanted to marry to Lia years ago. In 8026, after her husband's death, se was remarried to a Flint in a matrilinear mariage, creating a new Durrandon line who's believed in the Old Gods. Lord-Pirate Arcon Durrandon (birth 7999; death 8057) (Pirate Durrandon House) Note that most of his time as a pirate was play by Sherlof Arcon is the son of Queen Argella Durrandon and her husband, Gyles Gardener, the 4th son of King Mern IX Gardener. When his mother died and the Stormlands were annexe by Aegon, his bastar sister Lea inherite after a unknow plot. Many beleive it was the Tarth that were responsible for this, but it was never proved. He was raised by an old knight at Storm's End during his youth. To make please her brother Matthos Tarth, Lia married Arcon to Matthos sister, a mariage that Arcon never liked. Frustrated of his lack of freedom in Storm's End, he passed most of his years on his ship, which he named the King Argilac in honor of his grandfather. In 8020, he was for the independance of the Stormlands, hoping it would bring him some titles in his sister's court. But when she was defeated and executed, Arcon feard for his life and fled the Stormlands with his ship and crew. Two years later, the lords of Westeros heard of him again, as he was now part of a group of exiles known as the Exiled Princes, composed of him, Brandon Black Wolf Stark, Jonos Arryn and Meldred Hoare. Arcon, who had chose the life of piracy, was now the sole ruler of Dark Den, an island in the Stepstones. After Brandon death in 8029, the statut quo between the Exiled Princes brock up, and after years Arcon finaly became the last of them. When King Daemon I of Westeros invaded the Stepstones, Arcon understood their was only one thing to do if he wanted to survive.He decided to bend the knee. He would later died in 8057 from a suspect accident. His son Stephon inherited his lands and would become Lord Paramount of the Stepstones 10 years after his father's death.